


I'll See You, and Again I'll Know Kindness

by HomesickAlien



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soul Mates AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/HomesickAlien
Summary: Mika loves sewing. It's a wonderful talent all it's own, but the best part is learning to make clothes for himself. For Shuu. To revisit memories of the past, he loves so much making outfits that let them reenact their past lives together. Even if it's just for the moment, it feels like an eternity.





	I'll See You, and Again I'll Know Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of weeks ago, for whatever reason, I couldn't stop thinking "what was that song that goes like 'we could be friends'," in one of my classes. Go figure, the song is infact called We Could Be Friends, and it's wonderful and soft and inspired me to write something wonderful and soft about Shuu and Mika. It was a dumb idea of like, what if they're soul mates and relive those memories of past lives by dressing up together. I know, that's so silly, but it was all I could think about all night so I went outside and wrote all this in one go.  
> And it's.... way shorter than I thought for how much of my notebook space it took up. But I hope people enjoy it, anyway!

 Talking to Shuu is so easy, sometimes. Sometimes. Sometimes he says too much and others not enough, but Mika feels like he gets it. More or less. He always feels so whole after passing the afternoon with Shuu, so alive. 

 Sometimes, he thinks he and Shuu have already been friends, once or twice. Or any number of times someone could be reincarnated into this cruel world, really. He must have been so close to nirvana the last time he died, to have met Shuu again like this. So young and so soon. He thinks, someday, maybe even today, they could be friends.

 They could be soulmates. Maybe, they could even make eachother whole.

 Of course, it’s all just hypothesis’ with no basises to them. Yet it’s so difficult to deny at all, that dream Mika’s held so close to his heart. Shuu’s made Mika’s hands so soft, his stomach fall, his heart beat. He used to be terrified of boys, of their harsh words and rugged fists. He’d become so complacent to the taste of blood from his nose to his tongue, how hollow his head felt. 

 He focuses a lot more when he ponders what words won’t hurt Shuu, won’t upset him, that still sound like his own words. It’s so odd, so baffling he can still think so deeply at all. Of all the lives his lived and gone through, he’s never felt so empty and full as he does with Shuu.

 Mika is enamored with rooftops. Just the way the stars feel so attainable from up there, and how vibrant they look between another person’s fingertips. 

 Shuu’s hands are warm, and just a touch larger than his own. It’s perfect for holding, the perfect size for holding Mika’s with gentle guidance. He whispers all sorts of things to Mika when they’re alone, together. All kinds of things he’s not sure Shuu would ever share with anyone else. Or maybe he does to everyone, that detail doesn’t really much matter, after all. It’s just the thought of being trusted that makes Mika feel all the better, all the more special than strangers passing by. 

 Shuu’s taught Mika a lot of things, on a rooftop of a home they both choose to call their own. Under stars reserved for love between Gods and other greater beings than the two of them will ever be. He’s taught Mika how to sing, how to dance, with the gentlest feathers of touch and a great deal of care. But more importantly than any of that, Shuu’s taught Mika to sew.

 When he sews, he sees it so clearly. How they used to be friends. He gets better with each and every revisited memory. Each and every day he spends deep in practice, he remembers even better scenes between the Mika who isn’t this Mika, and the Shuu who isn’t this Shuu.

 It used to be simple things. An evening walk in the summertime, and the sand between their toes. A tank top, and short white shorts. A yellow dress and a scarf. A coffee shop in the dead of winter and the ugliest colors for a uniform ever envisioned. And yet still, on Shuu, it’d looked the most lovely to Mika, the most refined. Imitating such designs felt so impossible when they’d first met, he’d never thought he’d have talent for anything, and yet without even trying all his outfits have come together well enough. Perhaps even too well, and he wonders for just a moment with his fingers between a needle if Shuu’s felt it, too. Memories, and the urge to recreate them.

 Now they’re more complex things, more fantastical and lively. Pirates on a ship lost at sea, Shuu’s a sovereign and Mika’s just an ignorant kid caught in the middle. Or something like that. And maybe, when he thinks about it, he sews Shuu’s shirt a little too tight. Maybe it looks better on Shuu like that. Maybe Shuu looks his best when he smiles at Mika’s antics, when he smiles at all, really. He grips a black hat several sizes too big, one that’s more fiction than memory. Maybe memories don’t really matter, anymore.

 Just the air. Just the light, fluffy air trading their feelings without words between it. Just sensations. The sheets of an oversize bed he can never rightfully sleep on. Just sharings dream after dream without ever falling into dreams, so long that the sun rises without their permission. A reminder it can’t be like this forever. 

 But right now, just in this moment that’s so perfect because it’s right now, it feels like they’re the only two people left in the entire Universe. And just how human that selfishness is, to truly put such important on their lives, yet that’s exactly how it feels. Maybe the next time they die, they will truly be the last two humans left, the only two who still haven’t made it out. Will they find each other again, then? How long will it take to travel the entire world?

 Mika’s prone to stupidity, Shuu says so all the time, anyway. Mika’s prone to acting out unnecessarily, and maybe that’s why he kisses Shuu first. Spring’s just begun to show it’s colors, and the petals have just begun to fall, and their time together is growing so odd and distant with graduation so swiftly rearing it’s head in their lives. Mika’s carved their names into tree bark with a heart and Shuu’s responded with a song, one just for Mika, for his voice that holds so much weight to Shuu. That sounds like music to his ears. Between their lips dances their feelings for one another, and maybe Shuu doesn’t share all Mika’s memories in just the same way. It truly doesn’t matter either way, because Shuu’s hands are still warm and his cheeks are still soft and bright, and Mika’s eyes are still so endearing when he smiles at Shuu. 

 It doesn’t matter at all, if they’re really memories or if they’re really soul mates or if Shuu knows of either of those things. Not at all, not when Shuu returns the kiss. Not when Shuu asks Mika to be his friend. Not when Shuu tells Mika he loves him with such a heavy word Mika can’t even begin to comprehend. Even if this is the last time, if this moment doesn’t last forever in anyone’s mind but their own. It’s the first time this Mika’s ever known such kindness, and somehow that’s just enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, please comment!  
> The title is also from a song, it's from the great Nujabes' song of seasons. Please check it out!


End file.
